


Be My Forever

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy prepare for the happiest day of their lives.





	Be My Forever

It was a chilly November morning in Hawkins, Indiana, 1992. The colorful leaves were gradually falling off the trees as the sun was making its way out from behind the clouds into the bright blue sky. Jonathan and Nancy could not have picked a more perfect day to get married. 

———————————

“How are you 25 and still don’t know how to tie a tie?” Hopper asks, looking frustrated as he ties Jonathan’s tan-ish tie. Jonathan was wearing a light brown suit jacket and trousers, along with a beige vest and tan tie. The groomsmen (Mike, Will, Lucas, Dustin, and Steve) and the fathers (Hopper, Lonnie, and Ted) were wearing the same as him, but a darker shade of brown as their suit jacket and trousers. After tying his tie, Hopper fixed the collar of Jonathan’s shirt and rubbed brushed off some lint off his shoulders. 

“There. Your mother has your white rose boutonniere, she took it to the Chapel. I’ll tell her to put it on you before we go in.” He says before patting his back. 

“Thanks, dad.” Jonathan says as Hopper smiles and leaves the room. Jonathan looks at himself in the mirror. He can’t believe he’s marrying Nancy Wheeler. If someone had told him 10 years ago that he’d be getting married to perfect Wheeler, he would’ve lost it.

————————————

Nancy was getting ready in the choir practice room along with Karen, Jane, Max, Holly, and Joyce at the chapel. She was wearing a beautiful long and white dress with little lace and ruffles, as one type of fabric ran throughout the whole dress. The dress was off shoulders and she had a pair of gloves to match with it. 

“Mom! Stop tearing up. You’re gonna ruin my makeup.” Nancy says, as she looks at Karen who had tears falling out of her eyes after she pinned the veil into Nancy’s hair.

“My baby’s all grown up, I can’t believe it.” Karen says as Jane and Max laugh softly while Jane does Holly’s hair. The bridesmaids and the mothers were wearing long tan dresses with matching necklaces Jonathan had bought all of them a week ago. 

—————————————

Jonathan walked into Will’s room to makes sure him and the boys were ready. 

“Hey! You all look like straight up studs.” Jonathan says as the boys are gathered around the floor of Will’s room playing D&D. Hopper walks in behind him. 

“Jonathan, we gotta get going. Go into the car, I’ll bring them.” Hopper says as Jonathan leaves the room. 

“Jon! You gotta check this beauty out.” Steve says, walking into the house pointing at something outside. 

“What is it?” He says as he follows Steve.

Lonnie had rented a 1992 Nissan 300ZX especially for the wedding, or that’s what Jonathan thought. Jonathan was confused to see it parked outside of his house. 

“Is this-is this mine? For today?” Jonathan asks Lonnie, who was standing against it with the keys. He throws it to Jonathan, who catches it right away. He walks towards Lonnie.

“You d-didn’t have to do this dad.” Jonathan says, not keeping his eyes off the car. 

“Cmon, I’m proud of you. You deserve it. You can admire it later, get in, we have to get to the chapel.” Lonnie says, opening the door for Jonathan. Hopper walks out with Mike, Will, Dustin, and Lucas in front of him. They all hop into his truck as Steve sits in the backseat of Jon’s car, with Lonnie in the front. They’re making their way to the Chapel.

———————————

“They’re here!” Jane yells as she sees Hopper’s truck pull up to park in front of the Chapel, followed by Jonathan’s car.

“I have to give Jonathan his boutonniere. Nancy make sure Jonathan doesn’t see you!” Joyce says, walking out of the choir room. 

Jonathan walks out of the car followed by Steve and Lonnie, as Joyce is trying her hardest to run in her dress and heels. 

“Aw honey! You look so handsome. Come here.” Joyce says, grabbing Jonathan’s face and kissing his cheek. 

“Mommmmm.” Jonathan says, laughing softly as Joyce fixes his hair.

“What? I made some beautiful kids.” She says, smirking at Hopper, who was standing behind Jonathan. She carefully pinned the boutonniere next to the pocket on Jonathan’s suit jacket. She fixes his suit and tidies him up. The boys had already ran inside to meet with Jane and Max. 

“There’s an entrance through the back that’ll lead you inside.” Joyce informs Hopper, who’s carefully listening. They all walked towards the back together as Joyce walked into the chapel through the entrance from the front. 

————————————-

Karen was touching up the lasts of Nancy’s makeup before signalling that the ceremony is about to begin. She escorted herself to the end of the aisle before the ceremony began. Jonathan was standing at the altar, with Will, his best man, standing at his side. Hopper made sure the rings were safely secured inside Will’s jacket pocket before sitting down next to Joyce. On the first row of pews, Lonnie, Hopper, Joyce, and Karen were seated.

All of a sudden, the orchestra had stopped and the song “November Rain” by Guns N’ Roses had started playing. Will looked up and smiled at Jonathan, who subtly smiled back. To begin the ceremony, the first of the groomsmen, Mike, had walked in. To follow was Lucas, arm-in-arm with Max. Then Dustin, who showed his pearls to everyone cheering. And finally, Steve, who danced his way in, making Jonathan laugh before he sat down. The music had faded out so “Endless Love” by Diana Ross can start playing. Shortly after the song started to play, Holly had walked in, throwing petals gracefully behind her as she walked, with a sweet smile on her face. Jonathan looked at her and smiled at how cute she looked in her little tan dress. The priest had told Jonathan to turn around as Nancy was about to walk in. She walked in arm-in-arm with Ted as Jane, her maid-of-honor, held her train as she walked. As she reached the aisle, the priest had told everyone to stand up, as Jonathan was told to turn back around. He watched Nancy walk down the aisle, they were exchanging smiles. Jonathan wiped away a tear from his eye and laughed it off. He stepped down from the altar, as Ted handed her off to Jonathan before sitting down next to Karen as Jane sat next to Mike. Jonathan held both of Nancy’s hands as the priest started to recite the opening bible verses. 

“We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to love and care for each other for a lifetime.” He says, before setting the Bible down.

“Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love?Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?” He says, looking at the both of them.

Jonathan and Nancy smile at each other. “We do.” They say together.

“Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?” 

“We do.” 

“May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other.” He stated. 

“Now Jonathan, please repeat after me. I Jonathan Byers, promise to love and support you Nancy Wheeler, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion.” The priest says. 

“I, Jonathan Byers, promise to love and support you, Nancy Wheeler, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion.” He says as Will hands him the ring. Jonathan takes Nancy’s hand, strokes her scar, smiles and slips the ring on her finger. Nancy smiled softly at Jonathan, who was fondly admiring her. 

“Now Nancy, please repeat after me. I Nancy Wheeler, promise to love and support you Jonathan Byers, and live each day with kindness, understading, truth, humor, and passion.” The priest repeats. 

“I, Nancy Wheeler, promise to love and support you, Jonathan Byers, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion.” She repeats. Jane hands her the ring. Nancy takes Jonathan’s hand, strokes his scar, laughed softly, and slipped the ring on his finger. 

“Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth.” The priest pauses and smiles. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss the bride.” He announces. Jonathan pulled in closer to Nancy and kissed her passionately, holding onto her face and kissing her deeper as everyone got up and clapped for the newly wed couple. Jonathan leaned down and grabbed Nancy, carrying her in his arms as he walked down the aisle to leave the chapel, her arms around his neck. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids and the maid of honor and the best man and the families, everyone followed to celebrate. 

“Who would have known I was gonna marry the pretentious creep?” She says, still in Jonathan’s arms. 

“Well, I never thought I’d fall for the suburban girl anyways.” He says, as she playfully hits him as he puts her down before getting in the car. Their families are standing behind them, cheering them on, with smiles on each and every face. Jonathan holds the door open for Nancy, as she seats herself in, looking outside the window of the door Jonathan had just closed. She was watching everyone waving them goodbye. Jonathan got into the driver seat and waved them goodbye before driving off as the tin cans on the back of the car bounced in the air.

 

“Just married. Meet us at the end of the cul de sac.”


End file.
